Wo Nacht ist, sind auch Sterne
by sleepingthedayaway
Summary: Sommer 1970. Familie Black macht Kururlaub am Meer. Was auf den 11-Jährigen Sirius zuerst wie eine Strafe wirkt, könnte sich als ganz besonderer Sommer entpuppen, als Sirius beschließt, den Geheimnissen des Lebens auf die Spur zu kommen...
1. ABENDESSEN

1. ABENDESSEN

Wir sitzen im kleinen Salon,

Regulus und ich.

Kreacher ruft zum Abendessen.

Kartoffeln und Braten.

Im Esszimmer steht ein langer Tisch.

An dem sitzen Mutter und Vater,

Jeder am gegenüberliegenden Kopfende.

Damit sie sich beim Essen anstarren können.

So wie jetzt.

Mutter wirft Vater einen scharfen Blick zu,

So lange, bis er sich räuspert

Und sagt:

Sirius, Regulus,

Wir werden diesen Sommer am Meer Ferien machen.

Der Gesundheit wegen.

Mutter ist empfindlich.

Da hilft Meerluft.

Morgen fahren wir.

Freut ihr euch nicht?

Mutter richtet ihren Stahlblick auf uns.

Schließlich werden wir im Sommerhaus von Tante Druella wohnen.

Wir sollen gefälligst etwas dankbarer sein.

Regulus sagt nichts.

So ist es immer.

Dabei kann er Tante Druella auch nicht leiden.

Das hat er mir gesagt.

Aber das Sommerhaus von Tante Druella,

Gibt's nur mit Tante Druella.

Sage ich.

Sirius.

Das bedeutet fünf.

Ja, Vater.

Ein Fehler,

Ich weiß.

Aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders.

Ich gieße Soße über meine Kartoffeln.

Sie werden zu Asche in meinem Mund.


	2. MASSNAHMEN

2. MASSNAHMEN

Vater tut das nicht aus Grausamkeit,

So sagt er.

Der Vater von Vaters Vater hat es getan.

Vaters Vater hat es getan.

Und jetzt ist es an Vater, es zu tun.

Es muss sein,

Damit ich zu einem tüchtigen und gehorsamen Jungen heranwachse .

So macht man das,

Schon seit Ewigkeiten.


	3. FÜNF

3. FÜNF

Vater nimmt den Stock.

Er ist versilbert.

Koboldsilber.

Ein Familienerbstück.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Fünf.

Ich weine nicht.

Habe ich noch nie.


	4. NACHTS

4. NACHTS

In der Nacht kommt Regulus zu mir.

Er kriecht unter die Decke.

Ich drehe mich weg.

Bist du böse?

Nein.

Warum bist du böse?

Er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.

Manchmal könnte ich ihn schlagen.

Im Herbst komme ich nach Hogwarts.

Darüber muss ich nachdenken.

Hast du mich lieb?

Ja. Hau ab.

Es ist nicht seine Schuld.

Er kann ja nichts dafür,

Dass sie ihn mögen.

Er kann nichts dafür,

dass er ist,

was ich nicht bin.

Ich warte auf den Herbst.


	5. REISE

5. REISE

Der Zug rattert.

Die Muggel starren uns an.

Mit dem Portschlüssel wäre es einfacher.

Sagt Mutter und wirft mir einen Blick zu.

Ich betrachte das Polster meines Sitzes.

Es ist grau,

Mit blauem Muster.

Wir könnten mit dem Portschlüssel reisen.

Ganz bequem.

Im nu wären wir da.

Aber du weißt ja,

Wie er ist.

Flüsterte Mutter,

Und Tante Druella nickte dazu.

Wart ihr schon beim Arzt?

Ja, natürlich.

Eine Magenschwäche,

Könne man wohl nichts machen.

Aber manchmal denke ich wirklich,

Er macht das aus Absicht.


	6. SCHWINDEL

6. SCHWINDEL

Sie wissen nichts.

Nichts davon,

wie ich in den Festsaal gehe,

wenn sie weg sind.

Und mich drehe.

Immer wieder,

Im Kreis.

Zuerst langsam,

Und gemächlich,

zieht die Welt vorüber.

Dann schneller.

Und schneller.

Bis alles verschwimmt.

Ein Gemisch,

Aus Farben und Geräuschen,

Ein riesiger Klumpen.

Man kann nichts erkennen.

Sie verschwimmen,

Verschwinden,

Die Mauern um mich.

Ich drehe mich immer weiter,

Bis ich falle.

Dann schaue ich zur Decke,

und sehe, wie auch sie sich dreht.

Das mag ich.


	7. WILLKOMMEN

7. WILLKOMMEN

Abends kommen wir an.

Da stehen sie schon am Bahnhof.

Tante Druella,

Andromeda,

Narcissa.

Die liebe Familie.

Kaum haben wir einen Fuß auf den Beton des Bahnsteigs gesetzt,

schon geht es los.

Walburga! Orion!

Wie schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt.

Küsschen rechts,

Küsschen links.

Dann sind Regulus und ich dran.

Meine beiden, lasst euch ansehen!

Oh, was ihr seid aber gewachsen!

Sie kneift unsere Wangen,

Und streicht uns durchs Haar.

Andromeda lächelt stumm.

Narcissa nestelt gelangweilt an ihrem Sonnenschirm.


	8. VERBINDUNGEN

8. VERBINDUNGEN

Wir steigen in die Kutsche.

Tante Druella redet

Und redet.

Cygnus konnte leider heute nicht mitkommen,

Wichtige Geschäfte.

Aber ihr wisst ja, wie das ist.

Und Bellatrix,

Nun ja,

Sie ist bei ihren Schwiegereltern.

Ja, es ist eine perfekte Verbindung.

Reinblütig und Reich.

Aber Bellatrix war immer schon geschickt,

In diesen Dingen.

Man kann nur hoffen,

Das sich auch für Andromeda

Bald der Richtige findet.

Nächstes Jahr ist sie mit der Schule fertig,

Die Zeit wird knapp.

Ein Blick in Andromedas Richtung.

Wir werden sehen, Mama.

Sagt Andromeda und lächelt

Ihr leises Lächeln,

Fast unsichtbar,

Und doch ist es da.


	9. GEDANKEN

9. GEDANKEN

Narzissa spießt mit der Gabel

Kleine Oliven auf ihrem Teller auf.

Ihr Arm ist mit Tinte bekritzelt.

Mutter und Druella reden.

Schon seit einer Stunde.

Tante Druella hat schon

Den perfekten Ehemann für Narcissa.

Lucius heißt er,

Gutaussehend,

Und aus einer der besten Familien.

Sie werden einmal heiraten,

Dass steht fest,

Seit Narcissa 7 ist.

Sie war eben schon als kleines Mädchen so.

Einfach bezaubernd.

Ich frage mich,

Ob es ein Mädchen gibt da draußen.

Ein Mädchen wie Narcissa,

Von dem meine Eltern mir nichts erzählt haben.

Eine, die

‚Mrs. Sirius Black'

Auf ihren Arm schreibt.

Mir schaudert bei dem Gedanken.

Ob ich später mit ihr in einem Zimmer schlafen muss?

Aber meine Spielsachen kriegt sie nicht.


	10. FLUCHT

10. FLUCHT

Das Essen scheint ewig anzudauern.

Andromeda steht vom Tisch auf.

Ich glaube, mir wird es langsam zu spät, Mama.

Ich muss noch etwas lernen.

Sagt sie.

Tante Druella redet mit Mutter,

Nickt,

Redet mit Mutter.

Unbemerkt gleitet Andromeda aus dem Raum.

Mir steht der Mund offen.

Wenn ich das könnte.

Ich versuche es.

Langsam, vorsichtig,

Rutsche ich tiefer in meinen Stuhl.

Tiefer, bis ich schließlich verschwunden bin.

Ich werde zum Schatten,

Fast unsichtbar,

Krieche ich unter dem Tisch hervor.

An der Wand

Entlang zur

Tür, fast ist es

Geschafft, da-

Sirius! Komm SOFORT hier her!

Mist.


	11. STRAFE

11. STRAFE

Mutter fand es nicht witzig.

Nein, überhaupt nicht.

Zum Glück waren wir nicht allein.

Regulus guckt mich mit großen Augen an.

Ich stehe in der Ecke,

Während die anderen essen.

Ich hatte eh keinen Hunger.

Tante Druella senkt die Stimme.

Ich höre sie trotzdem.

Er hat sich also immer noch nicht gebessert?

Und dann Mutter:

Nein, es ist schier zum Verzweifeln.

Man könnte meinen,

Wir müssten ihm die Flausen ausgetrieben haben.

Er ist schließlich schon 11.

Ach, mach dir nichts draus, Walburga.

Das gibt sich bestimmt.

Bellatrix hatte auch stets ihren eigenen Kopf.

Und heute ist sie

Eine vorbildliche junge Dame.

Mit der Richtigen Anleitung...

Ich weiß nicht.

Bei ihm scheint es mehr zu sein

Als bloße Dickköpfigkeit.

Ich frage mich wirklich manchmal,

Ob er noch ganz richtig...

Und so weiter.

Sie wollen gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Narcissa trägt ein höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Steht ihr nicht.


End file.
